theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricia Dennison
Tricia Dennison (formerly McNeil) was portrayed by Sabryn Genet. Biography Tricia Dennison was the oldest daughter of Keith Dennison. She had one sister, Megan Dennison Viscardi. She met Ryan McNeil who was having marital problems with his wife, Nina Webster. Ryan's attraction to Tricia ultimately caused Ryan and Nina to divorce. Ryan married Tricia, much to the disapproval of her father. Tricia became increasingly jealous of the attention Ryan lavished on Nina's son Phillip Chancellor III, whom he thought of as his own son. When in private, the child was hostile to Tricia because he believined she destroyed his family. Tricia pretended to be nice to Phillip for Ryan's benefit, but confided in her sister Megan Dennison that she didn't like him. In desperation, Tricia stopped taking her birth control pills (unbeknown to Ryan) and conceived. While Ryan was furious at first, he warmed to the idea of having a child. When Tricia miscarried, she believed it was her punishment for deceiving her husband in the first place. Tricia became obsessed with destroying Megan's relationship with Tony Viscardi, of whom Tricia and her father Keith disapproved. When she ran Tony down in Megan's driveway, it was suspected that Tricia had gone over the edge and had intentionally killed him (whether this was true or not was never revealed). Megan disowned her sister and left town. Tricia left Ryan and moved to London with Keith. Tricia returned six months later and asked Ryan to take her back, but he turned her down. At that time, Victoria Newman was interested in him. Tricia then turned to Carter Mills (who was actually rapist Matt Clark, having had major reconstructive surgery). Matt drugged and slept with Tricia, before convincing her to frame Nicholas Newman. Nick had Matt convicted and sent to prison years before. Upon discovering that Matt had Rohypnol in his possession, Tricia realized that Matt had raped her the first time they had had sex. She attempted suicide, but the attempt was foiled by Ryan. Tricia stopped Matt from raping Nicholas' wife, Sharon Newman. She picked Matt up and drove off a cliff expecting to kill them both. She survived with cuts and bruises, but the evil Matt had severe injuries and was expected to die. In the hospital, Matt killed himself, and framed Nick for murder. But Nick was exonerated by the testimony of Tricia and Larry Warton. Ryan and Victoria resumed their relationship. Suspicious of Tricia, Victor Newman arranged for her to move in with him in order to keep her away from his daughter--not realizing that Tricia was conspiring with the "ghost" of Matt. The "ghost" was nothing more than a psychotic delusion. She and "Matt" were plotting against Victor. One night she slipped a sleeping pill into Victor's drink. Tricia then led Victor up to his room and laid him on the bed. Victor then realized something was wrong when Tricia disrobed and had sex with him. The next day Tricia appeared beat up. She had beaten herself to make it seem like Victor had raped her. Victor was arrested and placed in jail. Once in jail Victor had to fight for his life, but during his court hearing he escaped to save Victoria. On Ryan and Victoria's wedding day, Tricia barged into the Church of the Sacred Heart wearing a gown identical to Victoria's, locked Victoria in a closet and took her place at the altar while holding a gun to Ryan. Victor freed Victoria and had convinced Tricia to leave the wedding, but Victoria entered the room and Tricia shot at her. Ryan jumped in front of Victoria, taking the bullet for her. He was rushed to the hospital, but died shortly after with Victoria at his bedside. Tricia was then locked away in a psychiatric ward. In her mental state she waved goodbye to the evil "Matt" who helped persuade Tricia to perform those diabolical acts. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:1990s